Warriors: Sparkstar's Fire
by Silencexox
Summary: On the brink of Greenleaf, the Clans thrive on the plentiful prey and the warmth of the season. Yet a dark cloud gathers on the horizon, its claws creeping closer to the unknowing Warrior Clans. As danger and treachery looms, the darkness threatens to swamp and destroy the clans- All of them. (A rewrite of my origional FF, with many changes).
1. Beginning

Prolouge-

"With this life, I give you the strength to lead your clan even in the harshest of times." A deep voice ricocheted across the clearing, writhing through the air as if it contained the strength it spoke of. A sharp, rasping gasp followed, resonating pain. "Now rise, Leopardclaw as Leopardstar, leader of Thunderclan." A mighty golden shape bowed his broad head, thick neck fur rippling as he stepped away from a creamy she-cat with dark tabby points.

"Thank you, Barkstar," she breathed, her tail erect proudly. "I will lead your clan well!" Amber eyes glinting, she turned to the other eight cats who stood poised at the front of the rows of Starclan Warriors. "Thank you all. I will make you proud." Her eyes fell on a stocky grey tom for a moment, her heart aching with pain. "All of you."

"I know, dear Leopardstar," he murmured. "I am watching over you and our kits. "

"Leopardstar, you must remain here for a few moments." Barkstar's voice tore her focus away from the grey tom. "I must speak with you. Alone." At the final word, the light in the clearing dimmed till it was nearly shrouded in darkness. Under-paw, the grass felt rough, lacking the comforting softness that usually came with it.

Unnerved, the newly appointed leader paced back anxiously, the tip of her tail twitching. Beneath her paws, the grass's texture became ever more rough against her paws, until it felt as though tiny teeth were embedding themselves into her pads.

A choking note erupted from her throat as a snaking shape slid around her paws, arching over the pool before her, until it hung like a fog. "Barkstar!" She wailed, pressing her pale belly to the ground, eyes slitted in terror. "Slatepelt!"

"Darkness looms over all the clans, Leopardstar. It will come, in more ways than one. The fire and ice are your only hope."

Jerking her head, Leopardstar desperately searched for her deceased leader. "Fire? Ice? What does that even mean!" As she cried into the choking black, a blast of startling orange and blue-white cut through the fog. Heat mingled with searing cold as the two lights sliced through the darkness, once again igniting the clearing in a blinding light-

"Leopardstar!" Anxious blue eyes met Leopardstar's own amber eyes. "You were shaking all over, that's not supposed to happen in the ceremony... Did you...?"

"I got my lives. Barkstar gave me my last, and Slatepelt my first." The smaller cat nodded, blue eyes still worried. "Don't worry, Smalltail, I'm okay!" She forced herself to sound calm before her medicine cat. She was a leader now. And now, she had a prophecy. The Fire and Frost would come. What that meant for her clan, for all the clans, she did not know.

(*)

Chapter 1

"Move over Coalkit!"

"Stop shoving Palekit!"

"Sparkkit, get your paw off my tail or by Starclan I will bite it!"

Small bodies falling against frozen mud vibrated over the ground, causing a crowd of tightly knotted reeds to quiver. Beneath it, three shapes writhed in a conjoined heap of limbs and tails, entangled in a seemingly endless mess.

"Coalkit, move!" A grunt of effort erupted from the heap as one of the three was flung from under the cover of the bush, rolling across the dirt.

"Sparkkit! That wasn't nice!" It wailed, scrambling to shaky paws. She glared as a second shape followed, skidding across the ground to halt in front of the little black she-cat.

Snickering, Sparkkit retorted; "I did tell you to move, and Palekit was going to eat my tail if we didn't get out!" Flicking her ringed tail towards the bush, the two turned to survey the third kit as it left the cover of the brambles. "Come on Palekit, you're such a slow-slug!" Sparkpaw shook her mottled brown fur as their companion reached them.

"There is no way we will get the first pick of the prey now." Disappointed, Palekit turned to watch the crowd of their clan mates gather around a pile of fish, voles, and a rather old looking squirrel. "It's the best haul we've had in ages!" Sparkkit nodded gravely, her stomach snarling with hunger.

"Perhaps you would have been faster getting out of the nursery by waiting to go through the entrance like your mother told you."

At once, the three littermates spun to face a broad shouldered tom, whose white paws shone starkly against the pale ground under-paw. His green eyes were narrowed, mouth tipped in a frown. "I heard your mother tell you to stay put, and you did not listen. A wise warrior listens to their clan mates."

Sparkkit ducked her head, cheeks hot. Why did their father have to be so intrusive all the time? He always seemed to appear when they were not doing what they were supposed to do. Just yesterday, he had caught them throwing moss at each other just after they finished helping Otterpaw with cleaning the nursery.

"Come now, Ringtail." A white tom nudged his shoulder as he passed, a sorry looking minnow in his jaws. "Let them be. They're kits. And they will be apprentices in a moon!" Sparkkit and her sisters nodded eagerly.

Ringtail snorted. "The sooner they're apprenticed, the better. I hear you might take one on Whitesurge. Starclan knows they're a handful, and as deputy you can definitely manage!"

Sparkkit perked up her ears. To be mentored by the clan deputy? What an honour! He was one of the best fighters, able to take on a Thunderclan patrol single pawed. His ear had been lost in one such fight; a patrol has cornered him as he defended Sunningrocks, and he had sent them flying across the boulders, blood half blinding him as it ran down his mighty face.

Whitesurge chuckled and twitched his single ear. "Yes. I would like to take a second apprentice. It's been a long time since I mentored Smudgepelt – I would gladly mentor one of her kits." He nodded warmly at the three of them and ducked into the nursery, mewing a welcome to his mate Foxchest.

Ringtail flicked the kits of their heads softly with his winding tail. "Can you three behave? I want you on your best behaviour this next moon." Sparkkit nodded earnestly alongside her sisters. "Very good. And Palekit. I have spoken to Brookstar and Carpclaw. They have agreed you can train as a medicine cat."

"Oh yes! Thank you! I'll go see Carpclaw now! He always lets me help out in his den." With a delighted swish of her tail, the pale brown she-cat galloped towards the medicine den, her hunger forgotten.

"I can't believe she wants to be a medicine cat. Can you imagine?" Coalkit muttered out of the corner of her mouth as Ringtail sauntered away to join the other warriors.

"I know. Who would want to chew up icky herbs all day?" Sparkkit could hardly believe that Palekit wanted to train as a medicine cat. Wouldn't she rather learn how to fish for carp, how to fight her enemies, how to defend her clan?

"At least she's doing it so we don't have to. And she knows who her mentor will be. What about us?" Coalkit murmured.

"Oh, I hope I get Whitesurge." Wistfully, Sparkkit thought of her mother. "Smudgepelt is a great warrior! She's one of the best in the clan!"

Coalkit gave her sister a sideways glance. "But I want Whitesurge. We can't both have him – can we?" The two gazed at each other anxiously.

"Well," Sparkkit nodded slowly, "I guess we'll know in a half moon."


	2. The Ceramony

Chapter 2

Sparkkit crouched in amongst the brittle stems of the reed bush bordering the river. Tiny flies and dragonflies waltzed just above the waterline, lazy in the warm sun. The spotted tabby placed a paw onto the ground carefully, stilling her tail. She felt powerful, stronger than before, her legs longer.

Ear twitching, she launched herself forward with powerful haunches, her paws slamming onto a small shape. The water vole didn't stand a chance, as she flicked her head forward-

"Wake up Sparkkit! Our naming ceremony will begin soon!" A gentle nose prodding her side roused Sparkkit from her dream infused slumber. Coalkit gazed at her sister, green eyes glowing with excitement. Her black and ginger fur had already been groomed, still damp from her morning wash.

At first, Sparkkit felt anger that she had been torn from her dream. She had been a warrior, hunting prey beside the river, moons of training behind her. Yet the anger vanished like a puff of smoke as she recalled that today was the day the two would become apprentices. A moon had passed since the news of Whitesurge's proposed mentorship, and Sparkkit had eagerly awaited the day she knew he would be her mentor.

"I wish Palepaw was being named with us," Coalkit mewed sadly, glancing at the empty space beside them. Palepaw's scent was stale; it had been over half moon since she had slept in the nursery. Carpclaw had requested that Brookstar allow her to begin her training immediately, so as to make the next half-moon Gathering at the Moon Pool and meet her fellow medicine cats. She would be going for her second meeting anyday.

Snorting, Sparkkit bent her head to wash her white chest. "If she wants to go eat herbs, let her!" She scoffed, wincing as a sharp impact hit her ear.

Smudgepelt, her mother, was glaring at the smaller cat. "You should be happy for Palepaw, Sparkkit. She's doing an amazing thing and one day she could save your life. Or Coalkit's." She pointed her orange splashed muzzle at the second kit. "Now hurry up. The clan is waiting." Lovingly, she nudged the pair towards the entrance, Foxchest just behind her.

"Stay here little ones. I won't be long." The red queen purred as she spoke the kits remaining in the den. "I'll sit just out here."Briarkit and Oakkit let out faint mews of protest, like tiny owlets in the nest.

Sparkkit's paws began to shake as she padded quietly into the clearing, anxiety welling in her stomach. The whole clan would be there, all staring at her. What if she got it wrong? Would her paws stop working? What if her mentor forgot to touch noses?

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Coalkit whispered. Sparkkit nodded, the roof of her mouth dry.

"Let all cats old enough to swim join for a clan meeting!" The powerful yowl filled the clearing, drawing the rest of the clan from their dens and resting places. Ringtail broke away from his place beside Whitesurge, coming to touch noses with his mate before resting his tail first on Coalkit and then Sparkkit.

Carpclaw trotted out of the medicine cave, her paws smelling strongly of herbs. Palepaw raced out behind her, her nose grazed with crumbs of various leaves. As they approached the kits, she sneezed, sending a cloud of flecks into the air.

"You'll finally get to leave camp!" Palepaw purred, winding around the other two. Sparkkit staggered as her sister brushed past. In the half moon since she began her training, the medicine cat apprentice had become stronger from tours of the territory. Even her scent had been altered. Once warm and familiar, it was now sharp and foreign. "When you've trained for a while, we can all go out together. I can show you where the best places for herbs are and-"

Carpclaw paced forward and pushed her apprentice away. "Yes yes, but they need to be apprenticed first. Let them get their mentors." Meekly, Palepaw followed the older cat to sit beside the clan rock. Twitching his whiskers, Ringtail led his kits to the centre of the gathering.

"You'll be fine," he murmured, a note of pride etching into his voice. He dipped his head and retreated to stand beside his apprentice, Otterpaw. The plain brown tom nodded a quiet greeting, his face calm and content. Beside him, Mistypaw kneaded the ground with excitement, his long grey fur quivering. Across the clearing, his mentor Clearwater fixated her blue gaze on him, and he crouched under her gaze.

The elders, Flattooth and Swiftflight were the last to join the crowd, coming to a halt behind the apprentices. Once the clan were seated, Brookstar padded forward on her ledge.

"Cats of Riverclan. Today, we welcome the clan's oldest kits into the apprentice den so that they may begin their training and walk the path of a warrior."

This is it! Sparkkit swished her tail, stirring willow leaves across the clearing. "Until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Sparkpaw and Coalpaw." She paused, her gaze sweeping the crowd. "Whitesurge -"

Yes! Sparkpaw cheered inwardly as the muscular tom padded forward.

"- a brave and courageous warrior and deputy. Pass down this trait to your new apprentice. You will mentor Coalpaw."

Gasping, Sparkpaw turned to stare at her sister beside her, but she was already on her paws, touching noses with the deputy. Her thick tail waved with delight, unaware of the mutinous glare Sparkpaw was shooting at her back.

"... a talented hunter and a strong swimmer. You will mentor Sparkpaw." Sparkpaw faltered as her name was called. In her bout of resentment, she hadn't paid attention to who was appointed her mentor.

"Sparkpaw!" Hissed Ringtail, embarrassed. "Go touch noses with Runningwater.

"Runningwater?" She cried. "You made _Runningwater_ my mentor?"

(*)

Scowling, Sparkpaw slammed down yet another bundle of dried moss onto the ground. Beyond she den, she could hear Coalpaw laughing with Heronpaw and Graypaw as her sister shared a carp with the older apprentices. Envy lashed Sparkpaw not for the first time that day as she spread the moss across the elder's den, wincing as she recalled the events of the ceremony.

(*)

"You made Runningwater my mentor?" Sparkpaw stared at the young tom in disbelief and anger. His pelt pricked along the spine at her words, his ears pinned against his head.

A rough nudge in her side sent her nearly sprawling onto the ground. "Sparkpaw! Show some respect." Smudgepelt, her pelt fluffed out in embarrassment, was standing over her, blue eyes wide. "Go and touch noses. Now." Beside his mate, Ringtail was trembling with anger, his jaws parted as if he wanted to speak. Around them, the clan was muttering, while Heronpaw whispered; "I think I'd act like that if I got him for a mentor!"

Digging her claws into the ground, Sparkpaw refused to approach the young warrior. Why him of all cats? He was inexperienced, always thought he knew best, and lazy! Runningwater would try to pawn her off onto the other mentors, or just not bother to show up. She would be left behind in training whilst Coalpaw became a warrior. Oakkit and Briarkit would become warriors before her, and they weren't even three moons old yet! And why hadn't Brookstar given her a senior warrior? If her sister got the deputy, wouldn't an experienced warrior who would take her training seriously be the next best thing? Shallowstream or Acornfall would have suited her. They were great warriors!

Ringtail hissed and pushed his daughter away from her spot, sending her tumbling towards her new mentor. He gazed at her, sneering slightly, the tip of his tail twitching.

"Sparkpaw. Please touch noses with your mentor as a sign of your new bond." Brookstar's voice was flat with disbelief. Never had an apprentice refused to approach their mentor, no matter what they thought of them. Rolling her green eyes, Sparkpaw thrust her muzzle forward, her nose banging against his. He reeled backwards in pain, before spinning around and stalking towards Whitesurge and Coalpaw. "The ceremony is complete. I would like to talk to the new apprentices before they begin their training."

Nodding, she released her clan, and they gathered in small groups, murmuring excitedly to each other.

"I can't believe you did that Sparkpaw! You ruined the ceremony!" A hiss in her ear made Sparkpaw jump. Coalpaw was matching her step, pelt ruffled.

"So what? You only liked it because you got a great mentor." Her tone scathing, she halted. "And I got..."

"A young warrior who wants to prove himself to his clan." Brookstar stepped in front of the pair. "I am very disappointed in you, Sparkpaw. I deliberately chose Runningwater as he is young and needs to learn responsibility. Honestly. I thought you would be more grown up about this. You're not a kit any more. Act your age. You will be cleaning the elders den today. And when you have a change of attitude, you may begin your proper training."

Clean the elders den? Sparkpaw shrunk under her leader's judgemental gaze. It was bad enough she had Runningwater as a mentor. Now she was being unfairly punished!

(*)

"Have you nearly finished?" Ringtail ducked his head into the den. She nodded her mottled head, gesturing sulkily to the fresh moss. "Good. Go and get some food. The other apprentices have already eaten." He paused. "I expected better of you. At least Palepaw and Coalpaw performed well during their ceremonies. I expect you to make it up to Runningwater and Brookstar by training twice as hard."

Ears burning, Sparkpaw slunk from the den and out into the darkness. The air was chilly, the warmth of the day gone. Heronpaw, Graypaw and Coalpaw were lying together, the bones from their meal between their forepaws. Just beyond them, Palepaw was explaining how to make a salve to Otterpaw, while he nodded absently. Mistypaw's scent was stale; already in the den to sleep before the dawn patrol.

Heronpaw glanced up as she approached, and snickered. "Has fun Sparkpaw? It was nice not to have to clean out the den today. Can you be rude more often so you have to do more chores?"

His sister Graypaw shoved him. "Leave off Heronpaw. She didn't choose her mentor. Want some carp?" Graypaw glanced at Coalpaw, who said nothing, gazing at her orange and black paws.

"Not hungry. I'm going to my nest." Sparkpaw padded past the other apprentices, her paws dragging wearily. Within the den, several reed nests were laid out, each lined with moss. Some held stale scents of the apprentices, others were fresh. Letting out a long breath, she curled into one of the nests and closed her eyes.


	3. Dissapointing

Chapter 3

Sparkpaw yowled as a heavy weight trod on her tail, sitting up so fast that she tumbled out of her nest. Heronpaw chuckled. "So sorry, Sparkpaw. I didn't see your tail!" He shook out his fluffy white and grey pelt and slid out of the den.

"Are you alright?" Otterpaw gazed at her anxiously, voice quiet. Graypaw bent her nose to sniff Sparkpaw's throbbing tail.

"Shall I fetch Carpclaw?"

She shook her head. "Its fine, really. Just sore." The two shot quick glances at each other. Realising they were alone in the den, Sparkpaw mewed; "Where are Mistypaw and Coalpaw?"

Once again, they shared a look." They've gone out with Whitesurge and Clamfoot on dawn patrol." What? Coalpaw was already on her first patrol with the older Apprentices, and Sparkpaw hadn't even left camp yet! "It was Clearwater's idea," Graypaw continued quickly, before Sparkpaw could speak. "She thought it might be good for Mistypaw to show her what's to be expected of apprentices." A nervous undertone laced his voice, and Sparkpaw sighed, clambering to her paws.

"Any idea what I'm doing today?" Even though the prospect of leaving the camp at long last filled her with excitement, unease threatened to push it completely away. Runningwater was her mentor, like it or not. Would he be any good? I doubt it, she thought to herself as she quickly groomed the scraps of moss from her pelt.

Otterpaw rose to his paws, stretching. "I better go find Ringtail," he yawned. "He's taking me to the rocky marsh to practice my jumping skills. Hopefully I won't fall into the bog this time."

Graypaw purred with amusement, her whiskers twitching. "You were covered in sludge; it was awful! And you stunk out the whole den." Otterpaw ducked his brown head in embarrassment, hazel eyes glinting with humour.

"Let's go." He muttered. "You ready, Sparkpaw?"

"Not really," she confessed, but they had already left the den. Sighing once more, she followed, paws heavy.

(*)

Flicking her tail irritability, Sparkpaw stalked towards a patrol that was gathering in front of the camp entrance. "Have you seen Runningwater? He's supposed to be taking me for a tour."

Juniperflame tipped his black and white head, frowning. "Last I saw he was in his nest. " He turned to the ginger she-cat beside him. "You seen him, Rapidfire?"

Rapidfire nodded, glancing at Acornfall. "He's sleeping. Lazy tom." He whispered the last part softly in Juniperflame's ear, but Sparkpaw heard it. She flattened her ears and stalked back towards her den. Curling up in the short Newleaf grass beside it, she surveyed the quiet camp.

Foxchest and Browntip lay outside the nursery, the kits scrambling over their bodies. Browntip's stomach was swelled, heavy with her unborn kits. Eeelfur and Heronpaw approached Juniperflame's patrol, and the group slid from the camp. Flattooth and Swiftflight crouched on the Warm Stone beside the elder's den, dozing in the weak sunlight. Shrewtooth and Shadeclaw shared a small fish, whilst Lilyleaf and Blackstripe demonstrated a complicated battle move.

Sparkpaw sighed as the patrols slowly dispersed. She spotted Ringtail and Otterpaw bounding out of the camp, deep in conversation as they headed for their training session. Graypaw and Clamfoot joined Silvervine's hunting patrol, and they lead the way, Sandplume and Smudgeplt following.

"Sparkpaw!" She whipped her head around, facing Runningwater. So intent on watching the camp, she hadn't heard her new mentor approaching. "Are you ready to go? It will be sun high soon!" His black and white pelt was rumpled from sleep, his yellow eyes sparking with indignation.

"I've been waiting for you!" She retorted, fur pricking. He snorted and spun away, stalking towards the camp entrance. Growling, the spotted tabby followed.

Runningwater padded lazily forward, his broad white paws leaving small indentations on the marshy ground. Every now and again, he would flick his burning yellow gaze towards his apprentice, as if ensuring she had not left, before carrying on. Sparkpaw snorted in frustration. The young warrior had barely spoken a word since they left camp.

In silence, they approached the shore of the river, its rushing filling Sparkpaw's ears. Eagerly, she trotted towards the sound, drinking in its cool scent. Pausing on the bank, she dabbled a paw into the tide, feeling it sucking at it, trying to drag her along. For moons, she had longed to see the river, the very source of survival in their clan.

"If you're quite finished." Runningwater's scathing growl cut through Sparkpaw's euphoria, and she grit her teeth as she spun to face him. "We have a lot of ground to cover before we go back, so hurry up." Snorting, he began to trace the river, his steps ridgid. Blowing air out of her mouth, the mottled tabby followed, marveling at the territory. It was huge! Willow, oak and birch trees were crowded here and there, arching over great expanses of rippling marsh and moss. Here and there, the ground dipped, swelling into pools of water, left by countless downpours of rain.

As they broke from the cover of a drooping willow tree, Sparkpaw's eyes widened as a mound of rocks soared into the sky. Across the far bank, a mound of boulders was balanced precariously, their smooth surfaces glinting in the sunlight. "Is that Sunningrocks?" Gushed Sparkpaw in wonder.

"Obviously!" Spat Runningwater, glancing at her with contempt. "Remember, we can't go there now. Since the river changed course in the Great Flood many seasons ago, Thunderclan has claimed it."

Sparkpaw sighed. She wished she had been alive when the rocks were in their territory; good hunting, a place of shelter, wonderful for soaking in heat. Yet in a mighty storm where the river surged and burst its banks, the river had cut to the far side of the rocks, removing them from Riverclan land and leading the Thunderclan scum to claim it as their own. Flattooth, the clan's ancient elder, claimed she was a young 'paw when it happened, and told of a fierce battle to try to reclaim it.

As they continued their journey, faint cat scent reached them that gradually became stronger. "Runningwater! Sparkpaw!" The powerful voice of Whitesurge reached them, and the deputy bounded towards them, Clearwater, Mistypaw and Coalpaw on their tails. "Welcome to your territory, Sparkpaw," he added warmly, bowing his head. Coalpaw approached her littermate, touching noses delicately. Sparkpaw was pleased to see that their earlier disagreement had been forgotten. "Are you on the way back? I thought I might take all the apprentices for group training later."

Runningwater blinked. "No. We've not long left camp."

Whitesurge looked at him sharply. "You should be nearly finished by now, Runningwater! We've finished the dawn patrol and had a hunting lesson. What's taking so long?"

"We… I woke up late…" Silence fell upon the group, and Mistypaw looked away awkwardly. Clearwater blinked sympathetically at Sparkpaw, and Coalpaw pressed close.

"This is not acceptable," Whitesurge growled gravely. "I expected better of you." Pausing, he glanced back down the river, thinking. "Runningwater, accompany Clearwater and Mistypaw back to camp. You are confined there till I get back- I will be speaking to Brookstar about this. Sparkpaw, you will join me and Coalpaw for the rest of your tour."

Flattening his ears, her mentor spun and stalked away, Clearwater and Mistypaw following in his wake. A twinge of unease pricked in her stomach; Her first day and already her mentor had been sent home.


	4. Exploration

Chapter 4-

Whitesurge pushed onwards along the river, his white haunches stark against the browns and greens of the foliage. Sparkpaw and Coalpaw padded side by side, their pelts brushing as they trailed behind him.

"Sorry about Runningwater, Sparkpaw," murmured Coalpaw, swerving to avoid a mole mound. "He shouldn't act like that." Sparkpaw flashed her green gaze towards her sister's, curling back her lip.

"It's okay for you!" She spat, lashing her tail. "You have the clan deputy to mentor you!" Hurt shone in her own eyes, and, with a twitch of her ears, she stomped ahead to pace beside Whitesurge.

The white warrior halted some way up the river, turning to face Sparkpaw. "Ahead is what we call the Two-Leg bridge. Two-legs built it a long time ago to be able to cross the use it in Leafbare to get to Gatherings, but in Newleaf and Greenleaf, we can swim across in the river. Be careful; there could be Twolegs." With a nod, he carried on weaving amongst the bushes, Coalpaw on his tail. Sparkpaw trailed behind them, her paws heavy as she forced them over the ground. Her clanmates talked quietly ahead of her, their voices drifting as they drew further ahead.

Sighing, she glanced across the river to the far shore. The river rippled slowly, sunlight glancing off its surface, flashes betraying the presence of minnows flitting below the surface. As she drew her attention to the trees on the far side, movement caught her eye. Several feline shapes slid between the trees, lead by a large black tom. The tom turned his burning amber gaze on the spotted apprentice, and she backed away, turning to race after her clanmates.

"We thought we'd lost you, Sparkpaw." Whitesurge purred as she neared them. Coalpaw glared at her coldly, and Sparkpaw returned her steely gaze. The deputy sighed and stepped aside to reveal the Twoleg bridge. Sparkpaw gazed in amazement at the structure looming over the water. Fallen logs were slotted close together, jutting into either bank. Sniffing the air, she wrinkled her nose at a foul scent.

"What's that?"

"It's Twoleg scent," Whitesurge mewed. "But it's stale now. Twolegs haven't been here for several days." He flicked his tail to the two apprentices. "Neither of you have learnt to swim properly in the river, so for now, we will use the bridge." Padded forward, the tom strode confidently onto the bridge, his muscles rippling under his thick white pelt.

Grimacing as her sister followed, Sparkpaw stepped gingerly onto the bridge, heart thumping as she half expected a Twoleg to charge towards her, waving its hairless paws in the air. When none appeared, she relaxed, and padded across the slippery surface, sinking her claws into the soft wood to stop her slipping.

"Are we going to the falls now?" Demanded Coalpaw, jerking her muzzle towards her mentor.

Whitesurge nodded. "Yes. You must both be very careful. Coalpaw, I know I showed you the falls yesterday, but even experienced Warriors can lose their footing and fall into the gorge. Both of you stick close and watch where you put your paws." With a final nod to them, Whitesurge powered onwards, pushing through the thin gathering of trees on the far side of the bridge. The ground beneath their paws began to slope gently upwards, and Sparkpaw found herself puffing as she pushed onwards. A quiet rumbling began to fill the air, climbing into a monstrous roar, shaking the ground in its wake.

"Is that the falls?" She yowled. Whitesurge did not reply. Instead, he lead the littermates to the edge of the river, halting a fox length from the edge. Sparkpaw gasped in terrorized amazement.

The ground seemed to stop abruptly, giving way to a wide expanse of nothing. Just beyond them lay the falls; a great cascade of water churning and foaming as it tumbled against the cliff face, leading the way to the river far below.

"The paths around the falls can get slippery, especially around Leafbare." Whitesurge turned to Sparkpaw, his voice thundering over the shouts of the falls. "Never patrol or hunt here on your own, and take it slowly. Many cats have been lost to these treacherous falls." His eyes clouded, and he turned from the falls. "Come. We will head to Fourtrees along the Windclan border."

(*)

Sparkpaw sniffed the air, wrinkling her muzzle as foreign cat scent flooded her tongue. "What's that reek?" She gagged.

Whitesurge purred in amusement. "That, young Sparkpaw, would be Windclan scent markers. They have a strong odour, but not nearly as bad as Shadowclan. Thank Starclan we don't share a border with them!" He glanced across the moor, squinting his eyes at the sky. "Come. We still have much to see." Bunching his legs, he propelled himself into the undergrowth bordering the moor.

Sparkpaw opened her jaws to scent the air as her clanmate's scent faded. Strong cat scent wreathed around her, lacking the warm familiality of Riverclan, and the young tabby blinked as fresh Windclan scent reached her. Frowning, she leant forward, trying to spy any movement in the long grass of the moor, stretching her legs. Feeling them begin to tremble, she stumbled forward, sliding down the slope in front of her.

"Ouch!" She groaned, scrambling to her paws, head spinning. Glancing back up the slope, Sparkpaw noticed with a start that she had crossed the border, and was now, in fact, in Windclan territory. Around her, the long grass waved in the wind, quiet as she glanced about nervously. Could she make it back before anyone noticed. Parting her jaws, she could scent nothing but overwhelming Windclan stench. "Figures," she muttered, turning to head back up the slope. "I am on their territory!"

Without warning, something heavy barreled into her side, throwing her back down the slope. Screeching, she scrabbled in the dirt as something latched his jaws around her scruff, pulling her backwards. Wriggling in terror, she wrenched her neck away from the attacker and spun, slicing her claws through the air. They cut through warm flesh, and a furious yowl reached her. A large shape loomed above her, and the young apprentice leapt away, propelling herself over the border.

Gasping for air, the tabby turned, trembling, as a large white shape crashed through the bushes. "Sparkpaw? What happened? Are you-" He paused, looking past her, eyes narrowing. "Harespeed. Why am I not surprised?"


	5. Dispute

Chapter 5-

Harespeed? Windclan's deputy? Sparkpaw shrunk backwards as a long eared pale brown tom stalked towards the border, his shoulder fur quivering. Beside him padded a smaller tom with strikingly similar fur and white paws, its fur ragged as his yellow eyes glared at Sparkpaw. A golden she-cat trailed behind, blinking nervously.

"Harespeed." Repeated Whitesurge, drawing himself up.

"Greetings, Whitesurge." The deputy dipped his brown head, voice soft as he flashed an amber gaze at Sparkpaw. "Would this be your apprentice?"

"No. This is Sparkpaw. My apprentice is Coalpaw." Coalpaw nosed her way forward, sniffing the air warily. "Why did your apprentice attack Sparkpaw?"

Harespeed twitched his ear. "My son we defending his territory against enemy warriors, Whitesurge. I'm surprised you let your apprentices wander wherever they want!" His eyes widened.

Fur flared through Sparkpaw. "I didn't wander anywhere! I tripped!" She darted forward, and the Windclan apprentice stepped towards the border.

"Another step, fisheater, and I'll give you some proper wounds!" Drawing back his lips, he let out a warning hiss. Harespeed flicked his tail in front of his son, drawing him back.

"Burrpaw did well to defend his territory. He will make a fine leader some day."

"Yes," snapped Whitesurge. "There is great honour in beating an opponent on their first time out of camp."

Burrpaw shrugged nonchalantly, staring at the Riverclan deputy. "So? Not my problem. She should have watched where she was putting her paws!"

The golden Windclan warrior padded forward, cuffing the apprentice around his ears. "Burrpaw! Show some respect!"

Harespeed whipped his head around to face his clanmate. "I will discipline my apprentice as I see fit, Dawnstreak," He hissed. Dawnstreak bowed her head in silence. Glancing back to the Riverclan warriors, he added; "Keep your cats on your own territory, Whitesurge, or it will be more than a couple of scratches." With a final glance at Sparkpaw, the deputy lifted his tail and all three slid into the grass.

(*)

"Ouch!" Yelped Sparkpaw as Palepaw licked a mash into her wounds, wincing at the sting as the juices penetrated her skin. "That hurts!"

Carpclaw approached, squinting as she surveyed her apprentice. "It is supposed to. It means it's working- Yes, that's it, make sure it covers all the scratches. Now dress them with cobwebs…" She fell silent, her breath warm on the back of Sparkpaw's neck. The den felt cramped to Sparkpaw, the stone walls scored with claw marks, small bundles of herbs arranged neatly against the far wall. Two nests, each formed out of neat reeds and various feathers were situated in a dip in the wall, tucked away from the wind. A pool trickled into the den, its tinkling filling the silent air.

"All finished! You can go now, but take it easy," Carpclaw warned, her green eyes narrowed. "Get some freshkill- Palepaw, leave it, I'll clear up. Go and eat, but bring me something too."

"Thanks, Carpclaw! Fetch me if Browntip starts kitting. I want to be there." Nodding, the older cat dismissed the littermates from the den, and they entered the clearing.

In the camp, the last of the hunting patrols were returning. Shadeclaw, a dark brown tabby she-cat, carried a plump perch towards the freshkill pile. Shrewtooth called a greeting to her, entwining his thin tail with her own as she discarded her catch, his white eye patch stark against his black pelt. Mistypaw, Graypaw and Heronpaw tussled beside the apprentice den, whilst Otterpaw surveyed the three littermates. The oldest apprentice wouldn't be far from his warrior ceremony, and whilst light-hearted, he carried a more serious note with him, remaining calm in spite of his denmate's excitement.

Coalpaw raced towards the apprentices, dragging a carp in her jaws and throwing it at her littermate's paws. Her earlier annoyance seemed to be forgotten, and it would be good for the three to eat together as they had as kits. Palepaw sifted through the prey and lifted Shadeclaw's perch in her mouth, hauling it back to the medicine den for Carpclaw.

"How was your first dawn patrol?" Otterpaw's voice was soft, hazel eyes flicking to Coalpaw and back to the fighting apprentices.

"It was great!" Coalpaw purred. "We joined Sparkpaw on her tour." She jerked her head towards Sparkpaw. "She got attacked!"

"Hey!" Sparkpaw protested. The way her sibling said 'attacked' made Sparkpaw seem weak and unable to protect herself. Otterpaw swished his tail, turning his attention to Sparkpaw. "I heard. Apparently you managed to defend yourself well. Very good for a new apprentice."

Sparkpaw stammered at the older apprentice's high praise. "I… Thank you!" A heavy weight barrelled into her, and legs kicked her own from beneath her, tumbling her to the dirt.

"Ha! What a great fighter!" White fur filled her nose, and she heaved for breath.

A snarl sounded as Coalpaw spat; "Get off her Heronpaw!" and paws shuffled as the weight was heaved off her. Gasping, Sparkpaw flashed her attention to where Mistypaw and Otterpaw had pinned Heronpaw to the ground. His grey eyes flickered with malice. "There was no need for that!" Her littermate continued, black and orange fur fluffed in annoyance. Coughin, Sparkpaw clambered to her paws, tabby pelt crumpled.

"Oh, I agree." Whitesurge's powerful voice flowed around them, and all six apprentices whirled to see him gazing at them. "Heronpaw, if you ever attack a clan mate like that again, I will have you up to your belly in mouse bile searching the elders for ticks. You are apprentices, not a band of rogues."

"Sorry," Muttered Heronpaw, his pelt pricking. Otterpaw and Mistypaw dropped their hold upon him and backed away, leaving the grey and white apprentice alone.

Whitesurge relaxed his stern gaze and turned to Sparkpaw. "I see Carpclaw sorted your wounds. It wasn't your fault earlier. Just try to be more careful next time. It saves hassle. Finish your meals and get some rest." With a final nod, Whitesurge turned and headed towards Foxchest, settling beside her.


End file.
